Shishiwakamaru
Shishiwakamaru, known as Shishi Wakamaru in the English dub is a demon from the Dark Tournament, now Yusuke's ally. Appearance Shishi's real form is a tiny imp with two horns on the sides of his forehead and grimacing teeth. However, most of the time, he adopts a human appearance, similar to a samurai with long blue hair tied in a loose ponytail and two strands of his bangs sticking straight up before falling back down to frame his face. Occasionaly when he gets angry or excited, he shows partial trits of his true form, such as horns and fangs. He is apparently quite handsome, seeing as how he is very popular with demon women. Personality Shishi only joined the tournament to gain fame. To do this, he would have to defeat Toguro. Whilst fighting Genkai, he didnt seem to have honor, as he wanted her disqualified from the tournament. However, he is still ruthless in battle, and is willing to do anything to get what he wants. Synopsis Dark Tournament Saga Shishi conducted a new way to decide what team members would fight in the semi-finals. He would role two dice, each face having a different members name, with a free space for the team to choose who would go. Shishi steps up to fight Kuwabara, whom he defeats in one turn using the cape of no return. Afterwards, he rolls the dice and chooses to fill in for a free space, and Hiei steps up to take the missing Masked Fighter's place. However, she shows up last second and decides to fight. Shishi, angered that the mystery of her mask is hiding him from the spotlight, decides to remove it. Everyone is sent into turmoil when they see an aging woman rather than the young girl they had before. Shishi attempts to have her disqualified, but the committee rules it fair. Nobody understands why, until the Younger Toguro announces that she is indeed the human psychic Genkai and her technique was bale to halt her aging. Continuing the fight, Shishi uses the chorus of a thousand souls to nearly destroy the audience. Genkai is left running around the stadium, avoiding his attacks. But just as Shishi tries to kill her, Genkai reflects the energy released by the sword back at him, rendering the technique useless. Shishi reveals his true form, but Genkai overpowers him. Items *'Darkness Item･Cape of No Return' (闇アイテム･死出の羽衣, Yami Aitemu･Shide no Hagoromo, translated as Dark Item: Feathery Robe of Deathly Departure): A clear cloak that Shishi keeps around his shoulders. It has the ability to manipulate space; anyone or anything that gets caught in it is sent to another location. *'Banshee Shriek Sword' (魔哭鳴斬剣, Ma Koku Mei Zan Ken, translated as Magic Killing-Wail Cutting Sword): Mutating from Suzuka's Trial Sword (試しの剣, Tameshi No Ken, translates as Sword of Trials; The Trial Sword in the English Dub) when exposed to Shishiwakamaru's energy, this weapon is fueled by the spirits of long-dead demons in order to power its attacks. Techniques/Moves *'Shrill Call of the Reaper:' By rapidly spinning his sword, a horrible sounding wail is emitted from the Banshee Shriek Sword. According to Shishi, those too weak to resist the song will have their souls stolen. *'Chorus of a Thousand Skulls' (Baku Tō Doku 'Shoku So):' '''Using the mystical artefact known as the Banshee Shriek Sword, Shishiwakamaru can summon the spirit of long-dead demons to surround the battle area. They don't discriminate and will destroy anything in their path. Shishi later learns a more powerful version of this technique called Chrous of Ten Thousand Skulls. *'Cage of Hell''' (On Ko Shō Baku Heki): Shishiwakamaru uses the Banshee Shriek Sword to create a cage of demon souls to trap his opponent. He's able to freely pass through the cage to attack, but his opponent can't. References Category:Characters